


Roses And Starlight

by gillyAnne



Series: The Lioness, the Leopard and the Wardrobe [5]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, PWP, Soft Top, blindfold, dana tops, sexy lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyAnne/pseuds/gillyAnne
Summary: "How many layers, many meanings, many different sides to them if only one took the time to look: It was all right here on their bodies, between them, in the form of a dusky rose pattern sprinkled across Dana’s hardened but ever soft skin and a silken gold shower of stars scattered along Stella’s battle-worn beauty."





	Roses And Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellaxxgibson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/gifts).

> @stellaxxgibson started this on Twitter when she retweeted a picture of very delicate and beautiful lingerie saying 'My mind immediately went: Stella in the gold, Scully in the pink. Together." My mind was already there at that moment and well, the rest is history. Enjoy.

Stella felt the heat in Dana’s touch as soon as she took the black gift from Dana’s lightly trembling fingers. There was an excited glint in Dana’s bright blue eyes, and as she licked her lips nervously she withdrew her hands from the package.

‘Don’t look now, just wear it tonight,’ Scully grinned, handing Stella the neatly wrapped box. ‘Wear it tonight,’ Stella repeated the words slowly, letting them roll off her tongue like velvet through willful touch. ‘Yes,’ Scully confirmed proudly, eyeing Stella and seemingly making up her mind whether to say something more or not. She ended up not saying anything, offering Stella a sweet smile before disappearing around the corner. ‘Where are you going?’ Stella called. ‘Bath,’ she heard, and she grinned as she looked at the gift in her hands. Had Dana Scully just given her lingerie to wear for her?

Stella softly put the box down on her bed and followed Dana, who held up a hand. ‘Alone,’ she said. ‘What, am I not invited?’ Stella pretended to be hurt. ‘Sorry Stel, not this time,’ Scully smiled and kissed her quickly. Stella pouted and winked at her, turning to make herself some tea. ‘Remember, you’re in my bathroom,’ she called back. ‘I can turn off the hot water any time I want and you’ll run out screaming.’ ‘I lived in places in the States that barely had hot water,’ Scully threw back, ‘I’ll survive. I’m not as… English as you.’ ‘Is that so,’ Stella filed away that information. ‘Yep,’ she heard as the bathroom door shut. Stella listened for the tell-tale click of metal against metal that never came. Interesting, she thought.

She didn’t join her nice Catholic girl in the bath. If she wanted to bathe alone she’d let her feel the emptiness behind her, the cold hard surface against her back and neck instead of Stella’s hot, soft and pliant body. Nothing around her but her own arms, no kneading hands or traveling fingers that weren’t her own trailing down her body to where fire met electricity. There would be time for that later, maybe, after the dinner she’d promised Dana. Smiling to herself at the prospect of what could happen tonight Stella turned back and made herself tea before moving back towards her bed to open the box she’d been surprised with earlier.

As she carefully opened the gift she felt her fingers tense a bit in anticipation. Dana had never given her anything to wear before, would this be the first time? It was definitely lingerie, she decided as she folded the matte black paper next to her. Taking off the champagne ribbon she smiled as she could already hear the thin crepe paper in the box. Oh yes, she thought. Carefully opening the paper she sighed deeply. ‘Oh, Dana…’ In the box was a delicate set of intimates, thin, see-through and very detailed. It barely consisted of any fabric at all, and Stella felt her insides react to the prospect of wearing such a flimsy, sexy set out to dinner with Dana. The color wasn’t one she’d pick out for herself – It was golden, like her hair, almost like her skin but the delicately embroidered flowers that adorned the entire set made her heart flutter with the wings of a thousand butterflies that came to life inside of her. Stella bit her lip and allowed her hands to whisper across the precious gift. She sighed again, looking away for a second, trying to contain her overly emotional reaction to such a thoughtful and meaningful gift. She stood and unbuttoned her blouse, holding the bralette up against her skin to see the color against her body. It glowed, catching the light in the room, and Stella smiled. Of course Dana was right. This would look good. She’d make it look good.

Stella used the rest of Scully’s bath to pick a dress – one that would look good but also hide the stitches on the material underneath, while still offering her the support she’d need. It wasn’t easy but Stella imagined it wasn’t supposed to be – she’d known Dana to have a slightly mischievous side, and she was as hell-bent as ever to not let Dana succeed that easily in cracking her ‘English’ ways. She picked a dress and waited patiently for Dana to finish in the bathroom, and when she opened the door and a wall of steam flowed ahead of and all around her Stella was still sat patiently on her bed, an empty tea cup next to her, her blouse still hanging open and the lingerie put neatly back in the box ready to be tried on. ‘You opened it,’ Scully said softly. ‘I did,’ Stella said as she watched Scully, who was wrapped in a big towel. ‘How was your bath?’ ‘Lonely,’ Scully answered, walking towards Stella and extending her hand. Stella took it and pulled herself up, taking Scully into her to kiss her deeply. Scully exhaled, slightly shocked by Stella’s unexpected kiss. ‘You like it?’ she whispered into Stella’s warm lips as Stella released her. ‘Very much, it’s beautiful,’ Stella admitted on a voice barely above a whisper. ‘I’ve never owned anything like it, and no one has even come close to gifting something as precious and delicate like that to me.’ ‘Good,’ Scully smirked as she released Stella. ‘Wear it tonight.’ ‘I will,’ Stella confirmed as she gathered her things and went for the bathroom. ‘I’ll be ready in thirty minutes.’ Scully pursed her lips on a silent smile, knowing it would take about fifty knowing Stella, and she watched how Stella realized all of this and winked at her before closing the door.

Dinner was good. The food was delicious, and so was the company, and as Stella spooned the last spoonful of dessert up and guided it towards Dana’s lips she smiled a bit more openly than she wanted. She’d been feeling giddy all evening, naughty, hiding a delicate little secret just underneath the firm fabric of her dark blue dress, but she hadn’t wanted to let anything on to throw Dana off a little and, if possible, keep her on edge as long as she could. Dana took the chocolate ice cream with her lips and the glint in her eye told Stella she might as well give up – Scully was well and truly on to her. ‘Good?’ she asked her, just to get a reaction, and Scully sighed as she swallowed the last bite. ‘Oh yes. Very.’ She kept Stella’s eyes and they sat there for a few seconds, eyes lost in the stories of each other, of them, and even the discreet cough of the waiter wasn’t enough to snap them out of it. Stella calmly turned towards him and requested the bill, eager to get home. ‘No wine?’ Scully raised her eyebrow at Stella. ‘I have wine,’ Stella said. ‘I need other things right now.’ ‘Hhmm, Dana hummed, nodding in agreement. The waiter left the bill and moved away hastily, leaving Scully to giggle quietly as Stella just watched.

Stella took Dana’s hand as soon as they left the restaurant and they walked home in silence, both of them in completely separate worlds thinking about what was waiting for them at home. Stella could feel her nipples against the fabric of her bra, her skin crawling and craving for Dana’s attention but willing to wait for it knowing it would be worth it. Dana squeezed her hand, letting Stella know that similar thoughts must be running through her brain, because they were nothing if not in tune with each other – always two halves of the same heart, same thought, same wish and Stella had learned to expect rather than fear it. So she expected Dana to pull her close as soon as the door closed behind them.

She expected the searching hands that ran up and down her back, firmly touching her, sending fire through her soul as Dana pushed her into the wall of Stella’s hallway. Stella reciprocated, kissing Dana wildly and deeply, pushing her coat off her shoulders to reveal the dark blue dress that Stella had been eyeing up all evening. It was a modest dress with a high neck line and even though it was fitted it wasn’t tight and Stella loved how it made Dana look like the sweetest woman with the most innocent intentions even though she knew what was smoldering just below the surface. Stella quickly found the zipper going down the back and trailed it down slowly, winding her other hand in Dana’s updo to hold her close. Stella kissed her hard, her tongue wet against Dana’s and as she felt Dana’s hands come up to touch her breasts she knew her desire was well matched. ‘I can feel it,’ Dana whispered into Stella’s lips, and Stella felt her desire deep down in her core. ‘Touch it,’ she begged Dana and Dana tore herself away from Stella’s lips to drop her head between Stella’s breasts, lightly grazing her teeth along the deep red fabric of the V-neck dress Stella wore. Scully pushed herself into Stella’s flesh, carefully catching the petals with her teeth, or maybe Stella’s nipple, she didn’t know. All she knew was Stella’s encouragement, her hands on the now naked skin of her back and her hair falling all around them as Stella seemed to want to encase her between her breasts forever. ‘Bedroom,’ Scully managed and Stella chuckled, pushing her coat off her shoulders and pulling Dana with her towards her bed. Scully kicked off her shoes and followed Stella hastily.

‘Turn around,’ Stella asked as Dana stood in front of her, barefoot, feeling small but strong and always in control. Scully obeyed, knowing what her back would reveal to Stella, and she threw a wicked smile over her shoulders as she heard Stella’s light intake of breath. ‘Oh Dana…’ it wasn’t the first time those words had escaped Stella’s lips tonight, but it was definitely not the last either as Stella traced her fingertips along Dana’s zipper that fell to the sides, revealing a strap across Dana’s back much like the one that was tingling against Stella’s skin – thin, graceful, and adorned with little flowers in a color that shone off Dana’s pale, freckled skin like nothing Stella had ever seen her wear before. The pale, dusky pink contrasted beautifully to the colors of her body, the flowers a little wilder than the ones on the gold and Stella felt her skin crawl with anticipation as her mind carefully constructed an image of Dana on the bed before her in nothing but this. ‘Surprise,’ Scully whispered softly. Stella softly pushed the dress off Scully’s shoulders and watched how Dana stepped out of it, revealing curve after curve and rose after rose on her skin. She had bought two sets – different only in details, but very similar, one for herself, one for Stella, and it had taken her up until this morning to decide which one to keep and which one to give away. Something about the gold in Stella’s hair as she’d woken up next to Dana this morning in bed had made the decision for her. Gold was the color of the stars. ‘You look astonishing,’ Stella purred as she turned Dana around and feasted her eyes greedily across Dana’s body. Scully let her look until she couldn’t wait to see Stella equally exposed, hungry to feel the threads of their existence between her fingers in the form of little roses and petals on Stella’s body.

‘Show me how much you like it,’ Stella hummed as she unzipped and discarded her dress and sat on the bed, inviting Scully to make the next move.

Scully hesitated. She had never been in control like that, really in control, and although it made her body thrum with desire she had no idea where to start. She had never learned this – she only knew what she knew from Stella and Stella had never taken control like Scully suspected she could. ‘You sure?’ Scully asked. Stella nodded, crawling back onto the bed and sitting cross-legged. Scully felt her resolve melt away at the sight of Stella on the bed, so small, so seemingly vulnerable but so sexy in her dainty gold fuck-me underwear. The set that *she* had bought. Stella looked at Dana and saw her hesitation wasn’t born out of fear, it was mostly a lack of confidence but just below the surface Stella spotted a curiosity and a sparkle that was undeniable and incredibly hot. ‘I don’t let just anyone do this,’ Stella whispered to Dana, reaching out her hand. ‘But I know you want to and I know I want you to. There’s nothing between us but our own doubts, Dana. Fuck that. Just be you.’

Dana nodded lightly and grasped Stella’s hand as she crawled onto the bed on her knees. She put Stella’s hand on her breast, pushing her body into Stella’s as she sat proudly and openly before her. Stella smiled up at her, softly tracing the lines and curves of Dana’s bralette. ‘Touch me,’ Stella whimpered, and Dana pulled her in to kiss her. Their lips found each other in an embrace of unspoken words and uncovered desires. Their hands and souls came together between the softness of the golden light caught between Stella’s breasts and the flowers of fire blazing across Dana’s curves as Scully caught Stella’s wrists and directed them to her sides. ‘Lay back,’ she whispered into Stella’s lips as she pushed her down, never breaking their heated kiss. Stella raised her hands to Dana’s shoulders but Dana caught her, holding both of Stella’s wrists in one hand above her head, careful not to catch Stella’s curls and hurt her. ‘There,’ she whispered and Stella moaned into her mouth. Scully’s lips licked their way down, their touch so soft and tender in contrast to the power she exuded, so loving and caring yet so strong. Stella felt her heart contract and wrinkle, forever folding to Dana’s will, because it was her will as well.

Slowly Dana dragged her hand down Stella’s arms to her upper arm muscle as her mouth moved lower, nipping on Stella’s collarbone, lower, along her sternum to finally grasp the edge of the mesh barely-there bra between her teeth. Stella hissed. ‘Do you like it?’ Scully asked. Stella whimpered. ‘Excuse me?’ Scully asked, her grasp on Stella’s bicep intensifying. Stella moaned. ‘Yes, Dana.’ She watched how Dana lowered her lips to the delicate lines of her bra again, trailing her tongue along the sides causing Stella’s skin to melt with desire. ‘Oh yes,’ Stella whimpered. Scully dragged her teeth along the flowers she found there, careful not to rip the flimsy material but wanting to use it for all it was worth. She found Stella’s nipple under the fabric, repeating her actions from earlier, this time very aware of the hardening bud underneath her lips and tongue as she teased Stella with her mouth. She allowed her hand to curve around Stella’s shoulder to the top of her chest and further down to softly pull the cups down and free Stella’s breasts to her touch. Stella’s bralette had a front clasp but she left it closed, enjoying the tease, wanting Stella to wear her gift for as long as she could withstand the urge to tear it from her body and free her skin. Stella threw her head back and reached for Dana’s back with her hands, holding her close, needing her to lose herself in Stella. Scully pushed her body closer, arching her back, and Stella caught sight of Dana’s perfect curves all over her. ‘Please, Dana,’ she begged and Dana looked at her. ‘Sshh, I got you,’ she said, and Stella let out a breath. ‘I know you do.’ She gave up on trying to carefully control Dana’s movements as Dana released her nipple and found her way back up Stella’s body again. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Dana’s eyes full of fire and love and Stella’s equally hot but also soft, open and trusting and Dana felt like the luckiest person in the world. ‘Lie still,’ she commanded, and Stella nodded wildly.

Dana disappeared for a moment, her weight moving off the bed and Stella was momentarily confused. She looked to the side and saw Dana walk over to her suitcase and pull something out of its shadows. She purposefully hid it behind her body as she sauntered back to the bed, smiling wickedly at Stella. ‘Close your eyes,’ she asked, and Stella pursed her lips in anticipation as she complied. With her sight gone Stella found her other senses heightened immediately as Dana crawled back up on the bed, her breath tickling Stella’s cheek as she leaned in close to her ear. ‘Up,’ Scully said softly and Stella pushed herself up a little, jumping slightly as she felt Dana move behind her and put something over her eyes. A fucking blindfold, she thought, and her body tensed with renewed passion. She bought a fucking blindfold. From the soft padding she felt she knew it was a good one, nice and thick, but along the edges she felt the tell-tale soft itch of lace as she realized it must be a matching set. Would it be gold as well? Or pink? Or a completely different color after all? Were the straps satin? Stella shivered as she felt Dana tie a neat double bow at the back, the ribbon soft and flat and comfortable on her hair. ‘Okay?’ Scully asked and Stella nodded, lowering her head when Dana asked her to with a soft touch to her cheek. ‘Good,’ Scully whispered as she kissed her lips swiftly. ‘Don’t come until I tell you to,’ Dana’s silky tone beckoned her. Stella’s breathing quickened underneath Dana’s lips as a gasp shuddered from deep inside of her.

Dana sat up, pushing her breasts against the thin mesh of her lingerie, rotating her hips over Stella’s as she straddled one of Stella’s legs. Her hands faintly danced across Stella’s skin, playing her like an instrument to her touch and making her struggle to wait as the heat built up slowly but surely like a growing fire between them. Stella couldn’t see but she felt Dana’s energy all around her as she tried to relax into the fact that she couldn’t see. She reached her hands up and Dana allowed it, letting her substitute sight with touch as Stella caught Scully’s thighs with her searching fingers. Scully swiftly reassured her by trailing her hands down across Stella’s before moving back, leaning lower and trailing her unsteadily trembling hands down Stella’s body, across her nipples down her ribs and hipbones to where her skin was barely covered by the thin embroidered panties she’d picked out for her. Her breasts slid along Stella’s leg, tickling her, tickling Dana as well as she wanted nothing more than to feel Stella’s hands on her. But not right now. Right now everything was about Stella, about the sheer perfection that was fanned out before her, barely covered and barely held together but beautiful, intricate, shining and strong like nothing Scully had ever seen. It was about strength, connection, gifts. It was about the differences between them and the similarities, both caught in the symbolism of the precious items of clothing they were still wearing – how similar they were, yet how different. How many layers, many meanings, many different sides to them if only one took the time to look: It was all right here on their bodies, between them, in the form of a dusky rose pattern sprinkled across Dana’s hardened but ever soft skin and a silken gold shower of stars scattered along Stella’s battle-worn beauty.

Stella’s lips parted on a silent ‘oh’ as Scully trailed a wet path along Stella’s tummy, just below her navel, and down to the very few straps that held together the fabric on Stella’s body. Stella felt Dana’s teeth graze her low on her stomach and she arched her hips, angling them into Dana’s touch. ‘Lie still,’ Scully asked, her breath tickling Stella’s already burning skin. ‘God, Dana,’ Stella groaned, every cell in her body starting to feel alive and tuning in to Scully’s carefully composed song. Scully let her fingers play along the lines and across the patterns on Stella’s panties, tracing the flowers with her fingers, walking her fingertips down to the next flower as she moved along the mesh covering Stella’s pussy. Scully felt the heat that glowed from deep within Stella’s body, for her, just for her and it made her feel special and strong and for a moment everything clicked, and everything stood still as she realized that at this very moment in time, her skin pushed against Stella’s, every single cell of hers and Stella’s body was content. This was perfect.

Stella’s impatience pushed her to the limits of her restraint and she dug her nails lightly in Scully’s shoulders, wanting to curl her hands in her hair and pull her close but knowing Dana wouldn’t allow that. Scully responded fiercely by grabbing both of Stella’s wrists and pinning them next to her hips, holding her there while breathing open-mouthed against Stella’s lower lips. ‘Fuck,’ Stella gasped. ‘You like that?’ Scully grinned as she repeated the action, darting her tongue out to drag it along the length of Stella’s pussy. ‘Dana,’ Stella just moaned, and Dana continued her soft but relentless assault on Stella’s pussy. She left the panties on, working around and across them, intensifying every touch with the light scratchy sensation the fabric gave against Stella’s sensitive skin. She held Stella’s wrists down, standing her ground when Stella grew a bit more restless, allowing her touch to become a bit rougher as Stella’s skin started to shine with a thin layer of sweat beneath her touch. ‘Lie still, Stella,’ Dana said, her voice steady and rhythmical and Stella obeyed, finding it easy to follow Dana’s drums rather than create her own music right now. Dana’s tongue disappeared from Stella’s skin and for a moment Stella was suspended, high above everything, not knowing where or when or how she’d feel Dana’s touch again and it scared her deeply but also flooded her with arousal as it was the sexiest thing they’d ever done.

Scully watched as she held Stella’s hands down. She watched how Stella’s lips quivered and her chin dented as if she were about to cry. She watched how Stella composed herself, released the tension in her jaw and licked her lips lightly all in the matter of a second, swiftly, but it told Dana everything – Stella loved it and that’s all she needed to know. She thought for a moment of where to place her lips, how to surprise Stella, but she knew that the heightened state of Stella’s senses would make her jump and moan wherever Scully decided to go next. So she carefully bent down, making sure her body didn’t give away where she was going against the skin of Stella’s legs, and in one swift movement hooked her fingers under Stella’s panties to push them aside as her lips kissed her intimately. Stella wailed, a sob making her shake and cough as the intensity of Dana’s mouth hit her in exactly the right spot, and Scully stopped for a second to calm her down and make sure she was okay but Stella wound her fingers helplessly in Dana’s hair. ‘More, more,’ she moaned and Dana smiled against her, pushing her cheek into the golden flowers on Stella’s thigh and trialing her tongue up and down Stella’s pussy. ‘Sshh,’ she hissed, picking up a rhythm she knew Stella couldn’t resist. ‘Remember what I told you.’

Stella felt the vibrations of Dana’s words rumble through her, deep down inside her core, and she whimpered – that’s right, don’t come until I tell you to. ‘Jesus,’ Stella cursed as she instinctively dropped her hands away. Telling Dana where to go would only increase her desire and Dana already knew how to play with her body until it was right on the edge, she needed no help. Stella clenched her eyes shut, even though there was nothing but darkness around her, needing some way to relieve the tension that was steadily building in her body. Dana picked up a rhythm again, her fingers now on Stella’s legs as she asked Stella to bend her knee to give her better access. Stella complied, of course, following Dana’s gentle push until her body could stretch no further. Scully licked the slick skin of Stella’s lips and slowly advanced to lightly catch her clit every time she came close. ‘ You… keep that up and I’m not going to be able to listen to you,’ Stella groaned and Scully raised her head, her chin resting against Stella’s sensitive bundle of nerves that was throbbing wildly. ‘What am I going to do with you then?’ she asked wickedly and Stella pushed her hips back up. ‘You can do anything you fucking want,’ Stella mumbled and Scully chuckled, responding by trailing the tips of her nails up and down Stella’s sides as far as she could reach. She felt Stella’s muscles follow her movements and she reveled in Stella’s total surrender to her. Her tongue found a steady rhythm on Stella’s clit, touching her firmly as one hand slowly found its way to Stella’s opening. Stella moved a little underneath her, trying to push herself closer to Dana’s fingers and Dana diverted a little, making her wait, making her skin crawl even more. Scully diverted quickly to softly bite Stella’s inner thigh before focusing back on her clit, earning her a deep moan followed by a gasp, and from the corner of her eye she witnessed how Stella’s thighs started to tremble. She lightly pushed the thin mesh aside further, opening Stella up to her, trailing one finger through Stella’s wetness to tease her and to make her feel how obvious her reactions to Dana’s every move were. ‘You’re so wet,’ Scully moaned into Stella’s skin, knowing that if the roles were reversed Stella would have found her equally aroused. Stella just huffed as words were no longer an option.

Scully pushed on, softly exploring Stella’s slit with her fingers, daring to travel lower once she’d coated them abundantly in Stella’s wetness. She went lower, softly grazing the tip of her thumb across and around Stella’s other opening before coming back up. Stella moaned a few incoherent words and pushed into Dana’s hand and Scully felt her pussy throb below her, almost sensing Stella’s heartbeat in her arousal. ‘What?’ she asked, not because she needed approval, but because she wanted to make Stella focus before she’d thrown it all out the window and make her come hard with nothing but wordless whimpers on her lips. Stella just groaned. ‘Say it, Stella,’ Dana urged as she intensified her rhythm and entered Stella with two long, slick fingers. Stella whimpered and sobbed and Scully smiled against her, having never felt more powerful than right this moment, knowing she’d broken Stella down to a universe of incoherency with just her touch. ‘That’s… so good,’ Stella managed, and Dana filed that information away for further reference. ‘You like that?’ she asked. ‘Don’t talk,’ Stella asked, and as she did she realized her mistake and whimpered.

Dana stopped her movements and raised her head, keeping her fingers still inside Stella’s pussy. ‘Excuse me?’ she asked, teasing, slowly putting pressure on Stella’s G-spot with the tips of her fingers. ‘I mean…’ Stella shook her head lightly. ‘I like it.’ ‘Hmm,’ Scully said softly, grazing her thumb back over Stella’s rear opening. ‘Oh fuck, Dana,’ Stella moaned and Scully saw how her hands grasped the sheets, needing something to hold on to. Stella’s back arched and Dana couldn’t deny her any longer, diving back in, resuming her rhythm against Stella’s clit with full force and earning herself another deep, dedicated wail that tore straight from Stella’s core. ‘Dana,’ Stella warned, ‘Dana, I’m going to come.’ ‘Not until I tell you to,’ Dana reminded her sweetly as she slowed her rhythm. ‘Fucking hell,’ Stella muttered as she dug her nails into the flesh of her hand and her heels into the mattress to relieve the tension somewhat. Scully licked and nibbled and pushed and pumped, picking up a new rhythm, one Stella couldn’t anticipate as she changed it up all the time, keeping her guessing until finally she gave up and just tried to hide Dana between her legs by pushing up into her to chase that ever-changing pressure. ‘Easy,’ Scully smiled, and Stella shrieked at the trembling ‘z’ against her clit. Scully trailed her thumb across Stella’s rear again, and again, and curling her fingers inside of Stella as she put a little pressure on her thumb got her exactly the reaction she was going for. Stella couldn’t hold back anymore and a plea fell from her lips, an incoherently messy plea that begged her for her mercy. ‘Dana… Please…. I can’t…. Fuck,’ Stella whimpered. ‘What?’ Dana answered. ‘Don’t…’ Stella writhed underneath her. ‘I’m going to come,’ she suddenly managed quite seriously. Scully nodded wildly between Stella’s legs. ‘You can, Stel,’ she said. ‘Come for me.’ She resumed the rhythmical dance of her tongue across Stella’s clit and it only took seconds for Stella to fall apart, sobbing, shuddering from head to toe as her pussy grabbed Dana in the most intense gesture known to mankind. She moaned deeply, sobbing through it with surrender threaded all throughout her voice as she let her climax take her and Dana to another realm, a realm where roses and starlight were the only two things that mattered.

Dana stayed close, riding out the throes of Stella’s orgasm with her, keeping her safe and caring for her all through her climax as she felt Stella’s body surrender to her completely. It was the most erotic feeling she’d ever felt, to have Stella at her mercy and in her trust like that, just completely weakened by her love and desire for Scully and willing to hand over all control to her like it wasn’t a big deal at all. Scully knew differently. She knew to treat it with the utmost respect and reverie and she did, kissing Stella softly on the skin of her lower lips, the connecting skin to her thighs and along the fair and faint markings that she knew to be watching her on Stella’s thighs. She kissed them, soothed them, and finally just rested her head against them as they both relaxed and came down from what had just happened. ‘Dana, Dana,’ Stella hummed, sang almost, and Dana lightly rubbed her cheek against the slick surface of Stella’s inner thigh. ‘I’m here,’ she whispered, and she felt Stella’s hands find their way to weakly thread through her locks. Slowly Stella asked her to move and she did, kissing every inch of skin she found, gently tucking Stella’s panties back in place before placing a gentle kiss over the golden flowers. She kissed her way up Stella’s hip, counting her ribs again, along the curve of her ribcage and up the swell of her breast to swirl her tongue across Stella’s hardened nipple one more time. Stella whimpered and her body shuddered in aftershocks as Stella’s hands weakly fell to her sides again, waiting for Dana to do whatever she was going to do and willing to accept it all. Scully kissed further, following the lines of Stella’s bra to her shoulders and trailing the curve of Stella’s neck with the tip of her tongue before finding her lips again.

Stella kissed her back softly, her tongue lazily dancing with Dana’s as they told each other how much they loved each other in a simple kiss. The music they’d created around them slowed down, the tapestry of their love woven firmly yet delicately to encase them, to hold them and to protect them as their souls clawed their way into each other. Dana kissed her deeply, reassuringly, before leaning back as her fingers made their way up to Stella’s blindfold. Softly she pushed it up and away from Stella’s eyes, finding Stella’s eyes closed and a firm crease between her brows indicating deep emotion and possibly fear of opening them. ‘Look at me,’ Scully whispered. Stella breathed and reached up to kiss her again and Scully responded, capturing Stella’s lower lip between hers, licking it and soothing the tremble she felt with her tongue before breaking their kiss again. ‘Stella,’ she whispered. ‘Look at me.’

There was nothing Stella valued more than her independence. Her individuality, her strength and her knowledge of self were the things that she could control, that she could find only within herself, and that would always be with her no matter who tried to knock her down or what tried to sideline her. But in moments like these she just couldn’t remember why she never dared to give any of it up a little. And then she’d realize that she did. She had, just now. Dana had made her see that there was light in surrender, that a rose was so much more beautiful if it was shared, and that stars shone so much brighter if they were looked at and admired by someone other than themselves. Being given this gift today had just shown her that no matter what, they were equals. They knew each other and they loved each other and as long as they remembered that nothing would stop them and nothing would threaten them. And in realizing that, Stella suddenly found herself grow lighter. Suddenly it was possible to open her eyes, and to gaze straight into the starlight that was Dana Scully, sitting over her and looking gently and lovingly into her hazy eyes. ‘I love you,’ Scully whispered hoarsely, and Stella smiled a teary smile as all of her thoughts came together in three words and Dana once again paved the way for her to where her well-trained mind was sometimes scared to wander. ‘I love you,’ Stella repeated back and she watched how Scully’s face softened and sparkled at the same time. She wrapped her arms around Dana’s back, pulling her close, wrapping her legs tightly around Dana’s hips as soon as she could move to encase Dana in a cocoon of warmth and love and words too precious to be spoken. ‘I know,’ Scully just whispered into her cheek as they rolled on their sides together. ‘I know.’ Stella kissed Dana’s cheek as she felt a tear run down her own, smiling through the mist in her eyes to let Dana know she was okay. ‘That was hot,’ she whispered and Dana nodded. ‘I’m glad you like your present.’ ‘I love it,’ Stella said, looking down at the pink and gold flowers that were pressed together between them. ‘You might have to let me borrow yours some time though.’ ‘Not unless I can wear yours,’ Scully raised her eyebrow at her. Stella chuckled. ‘And I get to call the shots.’ Scully licked her lips and tucked her head in closer to Stella’s. ‘Deal,’ she said.


End file.
